yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
15
YUGIOH DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS JADEN CHAPTER 15 DUEL AT THE BEATCH hi Leo what the best way to get jaden to duel us,::siad Luna.will sis will tie up syrus use him to make jaden duel us at the beach that be the pefact palce to defeat him,::said Leo.OK lots go hhhhhhhhhhh!hello syrus your coming wtih us Leo tie him up now right now said,Luna ok luna just hold syrus keep him form moving OK there now for the tape to shut syrus motuh shit OK now you hold him Luna i will go get jaden to duel us,::said Leo. OK Leo go find him,::said Luna.so your jaden me my sister Luna come here to find out if your as good ever one say you are will and we come here to duel you,said Leo.so you and your sister are part the drak singers i keep hearing about,::said jaden. yes we are seen. joining the drak singer me my sis become far beeter duelist and we kidnapped you frined syrus if you want him back then lots step out side duel us and if you win then you find syrus tied up to that tree over there now lot duel but first am going to pick are dueling arena it be that beach over there,::siad Leo.OK Leo you want duel then i took you and sister down but if you want if want duel all you had do was ask now Luna Leo get your game on,::said jaden.you know your going to lose this duel jaden,::said Luna..ya then you be tied up gagged l long side yugi who we defeat,::said Leo.OK then if i win this duel then not only wil you untie syrus but i get tie the two you up,::said jaden.OK your On but we will all duel bare foot,::said Luna Leo.OK your on but am going first,::said jaden.i draw i summon elemental hero bubbleman in def.now can draw 2 new cards now i paly the spell fusion gate so now i fuse avian burstinatrix to summon flame wingman and there more i fuse wing man with sparkman to fusion summon shining flare wingman attack 2500.now do his effect he get ex 300 attack points for every hero in my gave seen i get 4 heros in my gave flare wing man gets ex 1200 attack point.so flare wing new attack points are 3700 next i paly skyscraper and end my turn 2 face down cards,::said jaden. OK its my move i draw,::said Leo.i now summon Morphtronic Scopen attack 800 now i use effect so i can summon 1 level 4 or low Morphtronic monster for my hand so i summon Morphtronic boomboxen now i tune the level 3 Morphtronic Scopen with my level 4 Morphtronic boomboxen now you see power synchro as i now synchro summon the one the only power tool dragon,::next i summon drak Morphtronic boomboxen so now tone the level 4 Morphtronic boomboxen with my level 7 power tool dragon now i show the power if the drak singer as drak synchro summon drak power tool dragon,::now i ad equip spell to my hand so i play dubble tool cd now my monster get ex 1000 attack point,::said Leo.what so you mean you now monster out with 3800 attack point,::said jaden.yes but am not i sit 2 cards face down play the spell seal if darkness so now my power tool get 1000 more points making him 4800,::next i play the field spell morphtronic earthbound now all card with morphtronic in there name are save form spell trap effects and cant be destroyed in battle now i end my turn,::said Leo.OK it my move i draw,::said Luna. i summon cyber ancient dragon attack 1800 thank to my monster effect i summon one level 4 or low monster form my hand or deck and i summon the tuner monster lava dragon attack 1900 now i tune my level 4 cyper ancient dragon with my level 4 lava dragon to summon the one my faves you see just how power my deck is i can synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon,:: next play the spell ancient blast i can took the lava dragon and summon him out as drak tuner now i tuner my level 4 lava dragon with my level 7 ancient fairy dragon now you see just how storng me my brother are as drak singers,::as i drak synchro summon drak ancient fairy dragon attack 2700 and thanks to Leo spell card my fairy dragon gets ex 1000 attack points making her 3700 i end my turn with 3 face down cards,::said Luna.it my move i draw,::said jaden.now play hero rule 2 now can summon any 3 monster form my hand so i summon elemental hero neo and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" + "Neo and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole now my monsters join as one so i now fusion summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos attack 3000,::next i play neo space so magma neo get ex 500 attack points making him 3500,::now do his effect he get ex 400 attack point for every card that out so seen you have4 monsters Luna Leo and 5 face downs 2 face up spell and i have 1 monster out 1 face up spell that mean my magma neo get ex 4400 attack points making him 7600,::said jaden.no way jaden summon one if his stronger heros,::said Luna.ya i know,::said Leo.now magma neo attack Luna drak ancient fairy dragon,::said jaden.not so fast i paly my trap card,::said luna.